How to Get Your Body Back in Seven Days
by AZLCIKOI
Summary: A wacky spin-off from "How to Escape Your School in Fourteen Days". Orihime and Ichigo accidentally undergo a bodyswitch after drinking Urahara's love potion. Join the duo in their smutty adventure for seven days until Urahara find an antidote. "Orihime was staring between his legs so indiscreetly. Ichigo yelped when he heard his hollow's voice, 'Oh king, you just flashed her'"
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sun was shining and the flowers were blooming. Fluffy pillows shaped like cute animals scattered the clear blue sky. The grass illuminated a luxurious velvety green colour and the slight breeze whistled against the majestic oak trees. Underneath the shade covered by lengthy branches, a teenage girl with a bright smile plastered on her face happily enjoyed tracing the clouds with her finger. She had long flowing hair, which shone a bronzy hue with two blue clips pinned to the side.

"Oh dear, that one looks like a carrot. And that one looks like a spiky sea urchin. Wah...that one's shaped like a...a..." Orihime's eyes were sparkling with joy. Then, it turned into a look of utter confusion. "A STRAWBERRY?" Orihime found a post-it flying in her direction. It was shaped like a strawberry, falling down and ultimately landing on her face. She quickly sat up and read it.

_Orihime-chan,_

_Please come see me for a cup of tea._  
><em>I have something I would like to discuss with you.<em>

_Urahara Kisuke_

_P.S. Ichigo will also be here._

Orihime furrowed her brows. Ever since her return from Huenco Mundo, she rarely saw Urahara but if he was asking her to come for a cup of tea, there must be something going on. Orihime quickly gathered her stuff and ran to Urahara's.

When she made it to Urahara's front door, she saw Ichigo walking towards the shady shop as well.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chirped. Ichigo returned a slight nod. Together they made their way into Urahara's place. It was piled with candies in all shapes and colours. Orihime scrunched her face at the sight of a vomit coloured one.

"You're here." Urahara's voice carried from behind the dusty untouched shelves. "I got something I wanted to discuss with the two of you. Come join me for some tea." Urahara motioned towards a short wooden table. Ichigo and Orihime wondering what important matter they were going to discuss, did as they were told.

Urahara motioned towards Jinta to bring the teapot. Jinta rolled his eyes and grunted with annoyance. He reached towards the cupboard and brought out three tea packets. They were brightly labelled. Two of them were called Venus & Mars while the other one was called Rooibos. Jinta knowing Urahara's favorite flavor, held the Rooibos in a seperate cup and prepared the tea. He brought it out to the table where the three people were seated.

"Thank you Jinta." Urahara poured the boiling water into each cup and handed one each to Ichigo and Orihime. He slowly sipped his Rooibos tea. "Drink some tea. It'll warm you up." Orihime and Ichigo gave him a funny look.

"Hey Clogs, in case you haven't noticed, it's sunny outside. Why the hell would I wanna drink tea?" Ichigo said. Orihime who thought it was impolite to refuse, followed Urahara's action. She slowly drank the cup of tea. It resulted in a wierd fuzzy but pleasant feeling. Her stomach slightly gurgled.

"Well, we have other matters to discuss." Urahara dismissed Ichigo's question. "The reason I called the two of you is because I was inventing these new soul transfer items and I would like some..."

"If you're trying to ask us to be your guinea pigs, forget it." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Why not use Jinta?"

"Well the reason, I asked the two of you is because I need a pair of human beings who share a physical connection and an internal connection. If my sources are accurate, I'm aware that Orihime-chan has an exceptional reiatsu detection for Ichigo's spiritual pressure. That connection probably magnified to a tenfold when you travelled to Huenco Mundo and performed a hollowfication to protect her. The two of you now share a bond unlike any other pairings I know of."

"Like Harry Potter and Voldemort?" Orihime asked. Urahara smiled.

"Just like Harry Potter and Voldemort."

"Well, that's interesting but you're missing something." Ichigo scowled. "Inoue and I might share an internal bond but we don't have any physical connection to each other." Urahara's expression was difficult to read.

"I see. Well that's too bad." Urahara returned a mischievious smile. "Well Ichigo, it's never too late. You can just simply kiss her or if you want, I can lend you a room." Orihime's face turned pink. Ichigo's was firey like a volcano seconds before eruption.

"You pervert! We're nothing like that!" In Ichigo's anger, he took a swig of the cup of tea to calm himself down. In return, he felt a wierd fuzzy but pleasant feeling. His stomach slightly gurgled.

Suddenly, the room flashed a blinding light and momentarily Ichigo and Orihime collapsed. Urahara shielded his eyes from the light. As fast it came, as fast as it went. The light disappeared without a trace and the two light-haired teenagers got up.

"What happened?" Orihime said. Her eyes turned wide and she grasped a hand over her mouth. She scowled and turned towards Ichigo and suddenly shouted. "What the ** happened?" Urahara's eyes also widened. He never heard sweet Orihime-chan swear like that. Ichigo on the other hand, looked as if somebody erased his eyebrows and replaced them with a different one. Instead of his trademark scowl, in place were a puppy expression.

"Oh dear." Was all he said.

"Yo Hats & Clogs, what the fuck did you do to us?" Orihime continued to scream at Urahara. Urahara's mind suddenly caught on to the situation. There was only one person in the world who called him Hats & Clogs. Urahara laughed heartily.

"Ichigo?" He spoke after calming himself down. Orihime's face returned Urahara a scary scowl. Urahara coughed and stopped laughing.

"Urahara-san, why am I in Kurosaki-kun's body?" Ichigo's mouth spoke with his doe-eyes sparkling with fear. "And why is Kurosaki-kun in my body?"

"Well, it seems like we just managed to experience a soul transfer." Urahara said pleasantly while sneaking glances at Orihime's face. He coughed back an another laugh when it was returning him a death glare. When he caught Ichigo's googly brown eyes, he couldn't help himself. Urahara burst into a fit of laughter.

"Clogs, you better be able to fix it." Orihime's voice was deadly and Urahara felt the iciness. He immediately stopped his laughing and folded his hands on the coffee table.

"Well, that's what I was trying to figure out." Orihime's eyes narrowed at Urahara's response. "I don't have an antidote yet." When Orihime suddenly stood up, Urahara quickly recovered. "Give me a month! I think I can figure it out by then." Ichigo's face suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Okay okay. I'll try to figure it out in two weeks."

"Actually Urahara-san, it's not that." Ichigo's voice was soft. "Uhmm...you see, I..." Ichigo's face paled. "I have to go to the bathroom." Ichigo's face was completely red. After hearing this, steam poured out of Orihime's nose.

"You better make that one. Got it, Clogs?"

Urahara just returned an uneasy smile.

* * *

><p>HULLO!<p>

Life's been so hectic for me these past few weeks. Now that it's April I'm back in business! So this here is the "almost" sequel to How to escape your school in fourteen days. It's Ichigo and Orihime in a bodyswitch. Also, note the M-rating!

I just wanna thank everyone for the reviews and encouragement.

Also, I didn't forget about my other stories so stay tuned! Cruel Intentions chapter six will be coming out within the week.


	2. Chapter 1

Day one- Is it your time of the month?

Orihime never felt so traumatized in her life. Course there were several bumpy moments in her life but this was a different kind of trauma. Orihime almost felt like crying. Now Kurosaki-kun will hate her forever! Never once in her lifetime did she think she'd be this close to Kurosaki-kun's...Not only was she close, but she was actually holding it in her hand. Orihime wondered if going to the loo was ever this torturous. After finishing her business, Orihime zipped up her pants. No matter how many times she tried to make a sense of things, she was confused out of her wits. All she could think about was how she was inside Kurosaki-kun's sculpted tall and lean body. She tried to stop her thoughts from travelling down to a naughtier path but after what she just experienced, it seemed as impossible as her becoming the next destructible robot terminator with normal taste buds. One moment she had long luscious auburn locks, the next she was sporting spiky blondish hair and at least a foot taller. Not to mention the external organ hovering between her legs. It made her skin crawl. This was not how she envisioned seeing "that" part of her dear Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo on the other hand was furious. He couldn't believe what a harmless cup of tea could do to his life. He was stuck in a woman's body for a week. And it wasn't just a woman. This woman was Orihime Inoue. This caused a slight blush to rise in his cheeks. He mentally slapped himself to stop his thoughts from travelling to naughtier regions. At least like this, he didn't need to worry about wierd hobos looking at Orihime in the wrong way. When Ichigo heard the toilet flushing, he cringed on impulse. He finally felt the full force of his anger. Orihime probably just saw his... She probably also held it in her innocent hands. He had tainted her! Actually that's the least of his trauma. That was not how he wanted Orihime to see him. He wanted something romantic like candlesticks, roses...Ichigo pinched himself before his thoughts tittered on dangerous boundaries. He heard a masculine voice yelping.

"Ouch. My arm?" Orihime rubbed her arm. Ichigo looked at her in confusion.

"Is everything okay, Ichigo(Orihime)?" Urahara genuinely looked concerned. Orihime looked at him curiously.

"Why are you calling me Ichig...Oh. Whoops, I forgot." Orihime grinned sheepishly.

"Well Clogs, what do you suggest we do for a whole week before you find the antidote?" Ichigo glared.

"Well, option A would be to resume your life as it is, except for the fact that Orihime's Ichigo and Ichigo's Orihime. Option B would be to take each other's place instead for a week's time. Or you can just simply live here for a week with me!" Urahara had to dodge a kick from Ichigo for his last comment.

"Inoue, what do you think?" Ichigo felt bizarred addressing his own body as Orihime.

"I like option A except we'll have to tell everyone what happened. I'm kinda nervous about that. If we go with option B, I don't think I can act the part convincingly."

"You're right. But we can't stay here for the whole week." Ichigo replied. Orihime nodded.

"Maybe we should stay here for today?" Orihime and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Jinta, set up the guest room. We'll be having guests for the night." Urahara snapped his fan open.

"Um Urahara-san, shouldn't it be guest…rooms?" Orihime asked questioningly.

"No, sorry but we only have one room available at the moment. The other one's already occupied." This answer made both Orihime and Ichigo blush to the roots of their hair.

"You perv! You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Ichigo shouted. He was getting angrier by the seconds. What made him madder was that he was secretly enjoying this. Orihime wasn't faring any better. She couldn't believe it. She was going to spend the night with Ichigo…in the same room. She felt the temperature rising in the room. Unconsciously, she unbuttoned the top collar.

"I think I want to get a glass of water." Orihime reached over to the water pitcher but Ichigo stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"I don't think that's a great idea. I don't think we should eat or drink anything inside this goddamn house." Instead of letting go of her wrist, he pulled her up so that they were standing.

"But I'm very thirsty Kurosaki-kun."

"Well it's time for dinner anyways. Let's eat out today. Dinner's on me." Ichigo pulled Orihime out of Urahara's place.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were outside, Ichigo realized he was still holding Orihime's wrist. He also realized he was still in Orihime's body which meant he was holding to his own wrist. This felt weird.<p>

"Um…Kurosaki-kun, where do you want to go?"

"Where do you want to go, Inoue?"

"Let's go to the café! They have really good sandwiches there! Not to mention the wasabi and soy sauce on the side!" Orihime returned Ichigo a goofy smile. Ichigo didn't know whether he should cry or laugh. It made his insides squirm seeing goofy smothering gaze on his features, but it cheered him up seeing Orihime getting over her earlier trauma.

"Yeah…let's go."

When they were at the café, Ichigo ordered a turkey sandwich and a pepsi while Orihime getting a cheeseburger and orange soda. Orihime happily piled her burger with some wasabi before taking a bite.

"This is so good!" Orihime smiled. To his displeasure, Ichigo saw flecks of wasabi around Orihime's chin which meant there were flecks of wasabi on _his _chin. Without thinking, he took a napkin and swiped the wasabi off Orihime's face carefully. There was the sound of glass breaking beside them. They quickly turned their heads to look at the source of noise. In front of them were their friends. Keigo's jaws were almost reaching the floor and Michiru was busily texting away while Tatsuki was standing beside a broken plate.

"Crap." Ichigo said out loud. Another sound of glass breaking could be heard when Keigo dropped his cup of chocolate milkshake.

"Orihime, I didn't know you swear." Keigo's face paled.

"When…How? Orihime(Ichigo)?" Tatsuki lookeed at her friend with a quizzical expression. Ichigo returned the look only to realize in Tatsuki's eyes that he was Orihime at the moment.

"Well Tatsuki…" This was going to get really weird. Ichigo thought quickly. "I was just caught off guard. That's all."

"Okay. But what about eating with Ichigo? When did you guys start…eating together?"

"Well what's wrong with In…" Ichigo coughed to cover his mistake. "I meant, what's wrong with Kurosaki-kun and me eating dinner?" Ichigo tried his best to pass off as Orihime. He even put an effort to smile without his trademark scowl.

"Together?" Tatsuki cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her auburn friend.

"Ichigooooooo(Orihime), how'd you manage to get a girl like Orihime to eat dinner with you?" Keigo was on the verge of tears. He closed his eyes for the impact of Ichigo's fists. "Huh…what? Ichigo, you didn't punch me?" Keigo looked at Ichigo curiously. Orihime looked at Keigo and then looked over to where Ichigo was sitting. It finally hit her in Keigo's eyes, she was Ichigo at this moment.

"Um…Kur…I mean, Inoue and I ran into each other. Hehe, we just decided to eat at the same table since there weren't any tables available except for this one." Orihime looked at Ichigo carefully. Ichigo nodded. Orihime even managed a frown to appear more like Ichigo. It was almost convincing,

"Well, guess you won't mind us joining you." Tatsuki took a seat next to Orihime who was actually Ichigo.

"Actually, I have to go to the washroom." Ichigo got up but stopped short of his tracks when he heard Tatsuki.

"Good idea. I have to go to." Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him into the girls washroom.

When they were inside, Tatsuki lightly punched Orihime in the arm while laughing.

"Orihime? I didn't know you had it in you!"

"What?" Ichigo frowned.

"Well I never thought I'd live to see the day when Ichigo's little frown disappears. Gosh, when you were wiping something off his chin, he looked like Keigo watching porn. By the way, why are you frowning?"

"Because…" Ichigo forced himself to smile. "I don't really want to associate Ichigo with anything to do with Keigo. Keigo's just wrong."

"Ouch…harsh, Orihime. Harsh. What's wrong with you today? I know Keigo's off his rockers on a daily basis but even then you're never usually this sensitive."

"Um…" Ichigo tried his very best imitation of Orihime and plastered on a very awkward but big grin. "I'm just…you see, I'm just not feeling too good right now."

"Right…" Tatsuki didn't look to sure but she brushed off the uncertain feelings. Suddenly, a look of realization hit her face. It made Ichigo nervous. "Is it your period? You often have mood swings when it's your time of the month." This made Ichigo red all over. "No wonder you wanted to go to the washroom. Well don't let me keep you. I'll be at the table." Tatsuki grinned and left the washroom.

When Ichigo returned to the table, he spotted Orihime squirming in her seat with a very uncomfortable look on her face.

"In…I mean Kurosaki-kun…I need to go home now. I'll see you guys later." Ichigo hoped Orihime understood what he meant. Tatsuki and the others just gave each other knowing looks. It looked like the two wanted some alone time.

"Yeah Ichigo, if anything happens to Orihime, it's going to be knuckle sandwiches at lunch for the rest of your life." Tatsuki threatened Ichigo(Orihime).

* * *

><p>When they were back at Urahara's they both let out the deep breath that they were holding in.<p>

"That was a close one." Orihime started laughing. Pretty soon, Ichigo joined in.

"I can't believe I passed off as you, Inoue."

"I know! It's so funny seeing a big crease on my forehead." Orihime giggled. Ichigo was both disturbed (at seeing his body giggling in a girlish fashion) and content at seeing Orihime giggling. He started laughing with Orihime.

When they finally entered their room, they realized there was only one futon. A frown appeared on Ichigo's face. Ichigo was about to leave the room to find Urahara but a hand stopped him.

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun. I don't mind." A blush heavily hung on Orihime.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked Orihime. He felt a weird thumping inside when Orihime nodded. A smile unknowingly crept to Ichigo's lips. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo woke up the next day only to find himself back in his own body and in his own bed at home. He felt an immense relief when he figured out it was only a nightmare. But it just felt so real…He could still feel Orihime's presence. Ichigo brushed the thought off his mind. He turned to look at the clock but instead a copper hue filled his vision. Long auburn hair spilled over his pillows. Pale creamy naked skin blended with his blankets. He was soon met with two beautiful grey orbs which turned into a look of confusion. The moment his eyes feasted on her long neck which carried further down to her generous mounds of perfection, Ichigo felt a throbbing in his groin. <em>

_"Inoue?" He felt his voice shaking. "I…why are you naked?"_

_"I…don't know. I wanted to ask you the same thing."_

_"What?" Ichigo slowly realized there were not one but two naked bodies on the same bed. What was worse was there was a big bump under the blanket which clearly defined how he was feeling. _

_"Kurosaki-kun? What's that bump down there?" Ichigo groaned. Ichigo tried to shift over to hide his arousal. "You know Kurosaki-kun, if it's what I think it is, I can help you get rid of it." At those words, Ichigo's arousal only worsened._

_"Wh…what Inoue? I don't think you know what you're saying…" Ichigo returned a shaky laugh which abruptly stopped when a hand curled around his throbbing body part. Ichigo couldn't help but moan at Orihime's touch. _

_"Kurosaki-kun? Does that make it better?" Orihime asked. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Orihime to kiss her…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry I was away for such a long time but I was really sick. I came down with pneumonia and I just couldn't get out of bed for three weeks. And when I did get better (well better enough to start writing again), my computer went down with a virus (oh the irony) and I lost all motivation to get back on fanfiction. I just starting gaining back the momentum I lost so hopefully you'll be seeing more regular updates although I can't promise anything at the moment. But it feels great to be back!<strong>

**Anyways all the reviews meant so much to me and I want to thank everyone who stopped by to read this poorly written ichihime ficlet of mine. **

**Also I wanted to clear this up in case of a confusion. I'll continue to address Ichigo as Ichigo whether he's in Orihime's body and vice versa. When I write something like "Orihime blushed" it means it was Orihime who blushed but it was Ichigo's body doing the blushing. Does that even make sense. LOL I get confused too so let me know if it confuses you or if I make a mistake. **

_CuBa: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update this whenever I can. Hope that's okay. _

_Sullla: I'm glad you loved it! I'll continue this. I'm just not sure how soon I can finish it._

_Maggie88: Will see about that. Well I guess I can afford to give spoilers. No...they won't be having sex in each other's bodies. I think that would require a better writer because it would be just so confusion. Imagine having to describe Orihime in Ichigo's body kissing Ichigo who's in Orihime's body which is the same as Orihime kissing Orihime but because she's in Ichigo's body it would be Ichigo kissing Ichigo but beca...etc. LOL_

_bleachfanichihime: Awww...that was so sweet. Thank you. I'm glad you like this one too._

_broken soul and broken me: Thanks! I hope you like it still even though this chapter's a bummer._

_Moinkmoink: I'm sorry it took me this long to update but hey at least I'm updating. I mean there are so many authors who have such wonderful ichihime fics out there but suddenly disappears to never come back. Anyways, thanks for the review!_

_nypsy: And a happy carefree Ichigo with a puppy-dog face is even better. I would really want to see Ichigo without his scowl._

_uzamaki898: Hope this one didn't disappoint you!_

_LordOfUrMom: Me too but oh Well Orihime's going to have to deal with it sooner or later. This isn't a M-rated fic for nothing. Thanks for the review!_

_Oicherealtai: I'll try my best! )_

_anime12girl: I'm glad you like this as much as the other one. I might have make this into a triology and have a third how-to fic. Hey, I should set up a poll and ask wat kind of How-to story I should write. _

_BleachFan4life: I'll try to update asap:)_

_CharNinja LOL: Haha will try to make this into a triology._

_stilldollthorns: I'll update. Updating isn't a problem. But how soon...now that's the question. Hope you like this chapter._

_Otepbunni: Thanks! Like I said, I won't drop any of my stories. I'll keep writing until they have a complete sign on them. The problem is when will that be. Anyways, I'm glad you like it!_

_Paeonin: I'm really sorry for disappearing like that! But don't get too discouraged when I'm gone for awhile cause I'll always be back. Ah, and this fic will be 9 chapters long. A prologue, a week and an epilogue. :)_

_killerqueen04: Thanks!:D_

**P.S. There's a story called 'What's drinking Kurosaki-kun" (this isn't the real title but anyone who checked it out will know) and it's an one-sided Ichihime fic and it's causing a bit of a disturbance with its pairing label + adding additional chapters when they are only author's notes to encourage more reviews. I just wanted to put my two-cents worth in and say ignore and don't bother writing reviews because that's most likely the writer's intention or if it really bothers you to report it. Because it is in the GUIDELINES to put it under proper pairings and to not add author's notes as new chapters. Honestly, I'd just skip adding Orihime and/or Rukia and just put it under just Ichigo to avoid the problem all together.**

**Heart y'all...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey folks, so I'm updating this forgotten little comedy of mine. Hopefully the length will earn me some forgiveness of such a long delay! I just want to say thank you to everyone who kept encouraging me even after a long break. If it weren't for you great guys, I won't be able to do this!**

**Orihime Kagome Winry Hinata: I'm so sorry about that! I wasn't planning taking such a long delay with the next chapter. Hopefully I can get back to a consistent pace! I'm glad you like it!**

**Doble-Kay: Thank you! I hope my sense of humor is still intact. **

**cloverberry15: I've been updating Cruel Intentions lately! Hopefully it's meeting expectations!**

**nypsy: ahahaha it's not only Ichigo who should know that pain! **

**CharNinja LOL: Thank you!**

**SteveGHWOR: Oh I'm sure Tatsuki will do more than that if it means protecting Orihime's purity!**

**Bareerah123: Uh...lemons are not my forte for sure...and with the new fanfiction restrictions not exact lemons but you'll get lime which leaves little to your imagination!**

**Moinkmoink: Ichigo'll find out sooner or later...it'll be more fun with more teasing tho!**

**OrihimeKurosakiInoue: Yes, will do! Thank you!**

**killerqueen04: Hopefully this chapter will not be disappointing!**

**jubulicious: Great eye! Thanks for letting me know. I'll fix it! Hopefully my sense of humor isn't gone by now...**

**kryptoniteuzumaki:I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for your generosity!**

**TheCatWithTheHat: Thank you! Hopefully this chapter isn't disappointing!**

**Shenhu: Sorry about that! I had a long writer's block. But hopefully now, I can update more consistently.**

**Pisces00: Yeah, that was a good movie! Thank you!**

**ShizukaCross: It's finally here. Hopefully it's not too late!**

**sunflowerspot: I'm glad you like it! Hopefully it's not disappointing!**

**KatzeNoel: Yes this will be continued! I had a big writer's block but I'm starting to ease myself back!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up panting. It took him some time to absorb his surroundings. Beside him, he noticed a small form sleeping.<p>

_It was just a dream..._

_**A VERY naughty dream. His hollow chuckled.**_

_Shut up!_

Then Ichigo realized something. He was back in his own body! He looked at his hands. They were firm and rough. He then looked at the sleeping form beside him. It was Orihime and she was back. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her. She was too gorgeous for her own good. His hand slowly traveled to her cheeks. He only stopped himself at the last moment when Orihime moaned..._very sensually_. Ichigo's breathing hitched. He felt blood pouring southward. Her moaning was getting louder and there was no mistaking what she was dreaming about.

_**I think someone's also having a naughty dream. Fuck yeah! **_

_I said shut up!_

_**Say that to your body. His hollow laughed at him.**_

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled. Suddenly, Orihime's eyes fluttered open.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She said panting. She slowly observed Ichigo. "Oh...it was just a dream." She said with a twinge of disappointment. "We were almost getting to the good par..." Orihime stopped herself in mortification. She couldn't believe she just said that out loud. Ichigo also couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Uhm, Orihime...you're back in your body." Ichigo save her from further embarrassment. He was too much of a gentleman.

"I...What?" She quickly grabbed her breasts and caressed them. Ichigo wanted to faint at the sight. "Oh my. They're here again. It felt so good to get rid of them for a change." Orihime said with a frown.

"Yeah me too." Ichigo said mindlessly. When he realized what he said, he felt mortified.

"Let's go tell Urahara." He quickly changed the subject, got up and walked out of the doors to leave the room. But when he stepped out, a white flash of light blasted him and Orihime.

They both collapsed from impact. They slowly got up groggily.

"What just happened...?" Orihime said while holding her dizzy head. They heard quick footsteps approaching them.

"What happened here?" It was Urahara.

"We're back in our bodies!" Orihime said recovering slowly but she was met with a blank stare. Orihime smiled then she realized something was amiss. The weight that she felt a moment ago in front of her chest were gone again. She looked downwards and was met with a flat muscly surface.

"Wha...?" Orihime yelped.

"I don't understand." Ichigo mirrored the look of confusion on Orihime's face or should he say, his face? One thing he knew was they were fucked up real bad. "No Orihime's right. We returned in our regular bodies for a bit."

Urahara's face sunk in deep thoughts. Orihime and Ichigo waited silently for his reply. Suddenly, he swiped his fan.

"I'll be right back. Stay out of trouble kids. By the way, I forgot to tell you one of the side effects..." Urahara waved his fan. "You'll feel exceptionally horny and unable to keep those impure thoughts to yourself." With that, they were met with an empty door. The sound of his quick feet were heard.

"Stupid old fart. Probably saying that to make us feel uncomfortable" Ichigo cursed. Orihime only sighed.

"What should we do while we're waiting?" Orihime asked only before her stomach grumbled angrily.

"Uh...I guess we should eat something?"

"I know! Let's go eat ice cream!"

"Um...maybe after breakfast but yeah, you're right. I don't want to risk eating anything here anymore. Who knows what else that ol' clogs might be breeding in here."

"Okay, give me a moment." With that Orihime stripped herself to change into day clothes. Ichigo couldn't help but frown. Even though he knew he was seeing his own body change so there was nothing indecent he was seeing but, shouldn't Orihime feel more uncomfortable about being in his body?

"I guess I'll change right here too..." Ichigo drawled. Orihime nodded until a realization settled on her. Oh no! Kurosaki kun was in her body! Which meant he would see her strawberry underwear and bra.

"Wait!" She tried to stop him but he was already starting to change. He had his eyes closed. Orihime couldn't help but feel her heart warm. Kurosaki-kun was really a wonderful person who always cared about others no matter how indifferent he tried to act. Only if she knew how Ichigo honestly felt.

Ichigo's heart was racing. If he was slightly more perverted, he would feel up Orihime's body right there and then. It was so bloody tempting to peek a fragment of an inch to see the hidden valleys Kon so accurately described. So bloody tempting alright.

* * *

><p>When they were done, they left Urahara's place and went to a nearby pancake diner. Inside they ordered blueberry (with extra heapings of strawberry and red bean paste on Orihime's plate) pancakes and milkshakes. They were eating in silence until Orihime laughed.<p>

"Kurosaki-kun. You have a milkshake mustache! I always wanted a mustache and you made one for me!" Orihime giggled. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Then with a sudden spark of inspiration, he dabbed chocolate on Orihime's nose.

"There, I always wanted to see a dot on my nose." Ichigo couldn't help but smile no matter how much the goofy grin plastered on his face felt foreign. Suddenly they were laughing and childishly dabbing more food on each other until they were interrupted oh-so-rudely by two peeping toms.

"Uh...Ichigo?" A poppy-haired and tall guy with intense tattoo asked. Suddenly a hand bonked him on the head.

"You baka! We're not suppose to talk to them! That's not how you spy on people!" A raven haired petite sized girl yelled.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to spy on them!" Renji growled back.

"Hi Renji-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime greeted. She was met with blank stares.

"Ichigo, are you sick or something...? Why do you sound like Orihime?" Rukia asked uncomfortably.

"Um...Kuchiki-san, I am Orihime." Orihime returned a sheepish smile.

"OHHH my eyes burn!" Renji wailed in disgust.

"Shut up, you freak!" Ichigo grunted.

"Orihime?" The red haired and raven haired duo glanced at Orihime and Ichigo like a table tennis match until a sudden lightbulb went off!

"Or does that mean Orihime's Ichigo and Ichigo is Orihime?" Rukia finally put two and two together.

"No shit, sherlock." Ichigo frowned. Suddenly Rukia pulled Orihime's arm and quickly brought her to the ladie's room.

"Wait, Kuchiki-san, I can't go in there." Orihime said with fright.

"Oh right. Sorry about that." With that they headed for the men's. After a moment of angry surprised yelps, a group of men quickly rushed out.

"Oh my..." Rukia took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Orihime, this is perfect!" Orihime was really confused. She didn't understand what was so perfect about this situation.

"This is the perfect chance to snag Ichigo! He won't even know what hit him!" Rukia let out a fist-pump to show her enthusiasm.

"I don't get it." Orihime asked.

"Think about it Orihime! Ichigo's in your body! Oh this is sooo good! No matter how decent of a guy he is, no straight guy will be able to resist those fabulous tempting assets of yours."

"No, Kurosaki-kun isn't like that. This morning when we were changing, he closed his eyes to make sure he respected my privacy even when I forgot to return that respect." Orihime momentarily blushed. She couldn't help but take all the chance she have to ogle at Ichigo's body. She was going to burn in hell. Oh well...

"Orihime, you're so kind. Too kind! It was because you were there! If Ichigo was by himself I'm pretty sure he'd have his hands all over himself, or should we say all over you!" Rukia finally let out devilish grin. One Orihime was actually scared of seeing, especially at a time like this. "I'll just make sure to create the perfect moment." With that, Rukia led Orihime out of the washroom.

"Um, Kuchiki-san, I don't thi..." Orihime started but Rukia cut her off.

"Orihime, trust me."

* * *

><p>While the two girls were in the washroom, Renji had a sudden thought.<p>

"So, Ichigo..." Renji gave a sly smile. "Did you take a shower yet?" At Renji's remark, Ichigo sprayed milkshake all over Renji."

"Ew...you prick." Renji frowned.

"Seems like you're the one who needs a shower." Ichigo returned.

"No honestly, this is your chance dude." Renji said while wiping the sticky liquid from his shirt. "Your chance to see one of the hottest girl alive or dead naked...and probably touch one too." Renji smirked.

"Hey! Don't talk about Orihime like that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Talk about Orihime like what?" Rukia suddenly popped up, with a slightly worried looking Orihime behind her.

"Ichigo over here, thinks Orihime is the hottest piece of ass to ever walk this planet." Renji smirked. It was not Ichigo who bonked him, Rukia herself.

"Shut up you pineapple. Ichigo doesn't think that." At Rukia's remark, Orihime and Ichigo gave her a look of gratitude. Until what she spoke next. "He thinks Orihime's the hottest piece of ass and _tits_ to ever walk this planet." She hi-fived Renji and with that, she threw the leftover milkshake and all over Ichigo.

"Oops, sorry Ichigo. I think you need to take a bath. Oh wait!" She winked at Orihime and threw syrup all over Orihime.

"Even better, you guys can take a bath together!" Renji got up laughing. Before Ichigo could act, they quickly ran to the door. "Ichigo, now you can find out if Orihime really is the hottest piece of ass and tits for yourself!" With a thumbs up, the duo quickly ran off before Ichigo could kick them where it really hurts.

"Orihime, don't mind them."

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun. They're only teasing but...what do we do? It seems like we do need a bath after all." Orihime motioned at their syrup and milkshake covered body.

"Uh...we can just stay like this..." Even to Ichigo that sounded like a bad idea. Oh boy, those idiots. Even without their help, Ichigo was having a hard time trying to keep his hands to himself. Actually, cross that. _Trying to keep his hands off himself!_ Now what was he going to do.

"How about we actually take a bath together?" Orihime said. Ichigo's eyes widened. A sound of glass shattered behind them. They turned to see Keigo who was weeping.

"ICHIGO~" Keigo wailed! "How can you propose such a scandalous thing to our innocent princess!" Keigo kept weeping, while Mizuiro hastily texted something on his gadget. Tatsuki was also looked too stunned to speak.

"Um...guys." Orihime didn't know what to say. Ichigo quickly took action before Tatsuki can cause some real movie-worthy action on them and took Orihime's hands and ran out the doors. When they were finally inside Urahara's house, they awkwardly released each other's hands, _unwillingly_.

"Um...so...as I was saying, we should take a bath together." Orihime said. Before Ichigo could protest, Orihime went on. "I mean, since I'm in your body and you in mine, we can wash each other! That way, we're actually washing ourselves!" Ichigo was at a loss of words.

"Uh...that wierdly sounds logical. Are you sure you don't mind?" Orihime nodded with a smile.

"I trust Kurosaki-kun. Always have and always will!" With a newly found sense of courage, Orihime held Ichigo's hand and walked towards the bathroom.

After filling the bathtub, with a deep breath, Orihime took the first action. She slowly undressed her body (with Ichigo inside). Ichigo flushed. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, he couldn't help feeling the butterflies. _Think pure thought! Oh god!_

**Can't help it with me around. King, you lucky bastard. Getting to undress a hottie like this and getting a bath together.**

_You better shut up! Otherwise, I'm gonna shut it..._

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime's voice snapped Ichigo out of his mini conversation with his hollow.

"Yes?"

"It's your turn." With that, Ichigo helplessly undressed Orihime (in his body). No matter how innocent the situation was, it seemed so kinky undressing each other like this. Orihime even if she was the one who suggested it, couldn't help but blush. _Think pure thought! Oh god!_

They were finally naked as the day they were born. Completely stripped bare. One moment away from oozing temptations and danger.

"Shall we?" Orihime paid close attention so she was looking at anything but herself. Ichigo did the same until he saw the mirror.

Oh the sight to behold. In naked glory.

_She's beautiful._

**Look at those big bountiful boobs!**

This time Ichigo did not tell his hollow to shut up for he wholeheartedly agreed. For the first time, he was thankful he was locked inside a female body, for if that was not the case, he would suffer from a very embarrasing erection southward. It seemed like Urahara was not joking about the side effects.

Orihime also fell victim to the mirror's deception.

_He's beautiful. So big..._

No matter how much she tried to keep her thoughts pure she couldn't help but remember the wet dreams she had. The same organ had almost invaded her most sensitive private part. Urahara-san's side effect description was spot on.

When they finally gathered their thoughts, they quickly tried to act unguilty and with great difficulty jumped into the tub.

It was hot.

Ichigo this time, took the first step. He grabbed a bar of soap and started to wash his body. He felt a blush creeping.

Orihime on the other hand was on fire. As soon as Ichigo touched her, she felt pain throbbing between her legs. To cover a moan and in hopes of Ichigo missing the sight, she took another bar of soap and did the same.

This time, Ichigo couldn't help but feel his body erupting in flames. As soon as Orihime's hands travelled down to his chest, he let out a painfully embarrasing moan. This felt so sinfully good.

Before they could help it, they knew this was the most logically wierd mistake they ever made. Ichigo kissed Orihime. Suddenly, their bodies changed. Ichigo ignored a sudden mound of flesh rubbing his own chest and Orihime did the same to a thick long organ poking her stomach. They were so lost in kissing each other senseless, they didn't even realize they were back in their bodies.

A flash went on.

"So you did take our advice." Renji and Rukia cackled while running out with their prized picture.

"You perverts!" Ichigo yelled and got up. It was then Orihime fully realized the situation. The organ she saw in the mirror was staring right back at her inches away from her face. She couldn't help but stare. Ichigo who turned to comfort Orihime that he'll take care of the picture, suddenly felt something wrong. When he looked down, he could the naked goddess he saw in the mirror right before his eyes staring between his legs so indiscreetly. He yelped and tried to cover himself when he realized what she was staring so intently at.

**Oh king, you just flashed her!**

In Ichigo's horror, he stumbled on a bar of soap and slipped, falling directly on top of Orihime. A big splash was heard.

"I'm so sorry Inoue!" Ichigo said while splurting water out.

"Me too." Orihime choked out. "For staring." With that their eyes locked, with Ichigo pinning Orihime down in the bathtub.

"I'm not." Ichigo said without thinking. _Oh shit. She's going to think I'm a pervert._ Orihime blushed. She shyly asked right then.

"So, what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"About my ass and tits." Orihime was dead-on serious. Side effect or not, she wanted to know. Ichigo stopped breathing for a moment.

**If you don't stop that, I can ravish you right here, princess.**

"If you don't stop that, I can ravish you right here, princess." Ichigo was finally honest with himself. No matter how much he tried to deny it, his hollow was right.

**Hey you stole my line!**

"I don't think I'll mind." It was then Orihime slowly inched her lips towards Ichigo's. Ichigo quickly filled the gap and crashed his lips to hers. Orihime sunk her one hand into his hair and brought the other one to his hand and led it to her chest. He finally lost the last shred of control he had. He grabbed her breasts and massaged them. Orihime didn't even bother to hide her moan. Before things could go further, a voice snapped them out of their actions.

"Kids, don't forget there are other kids in this house." Urahara said outside the door. Ichigo and Orihime immediately stopped what they were doing and blushed guiltily like they were doing something naughty. Actually they were. Really naughty.

"I think before you do anything else, you should know that the potion you drank is an aprodisiac and if you follow your body's need, the potion will strenghten and you might stay with the switched body effect longer. The momentary body return is a side effect thats showing symptoms of the potion strenghthening. Luckily the potion will wear off in seven days. So in conclusion, I advise you take your hands off for that time. If you guys want to do naughty things without Ichigo's dad knowing, you're welcome to come here to do it anytime but not until the seven days are up. So today's the second day, which means you guys have five more days to wait!"

When Ichigo and Orihime in embarrassment tried to create space between them, a familiar flash of white light engulfed them.


	4. Chapter 3

**The reviews I've been getting has been more than just encouraging! I feel so honored to have so many people enjoying the small offering I have and all I can say is that I'm glad that I got back to fanfiction. Hopefully this little fic of mine can brighten your day as it did for mine! **

**Jubee-chan: I'm glad you like it! Hopefully this chapter isn't disappointing.**

**Voluptuous: Here it is! Yes, I'll be continuing this until I finish it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it to the end!**

**lunapi: Oh you're too kind! I'm glad you find it enjoyable. Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Magdalena88: I'm glad you like it!**

**magicalnana: Thank you! **

**naleah: I find myself liking comedy writing so much more than tragedy. I think before the end of the year, I'll have another Ichihime comedy.**

**TheCatWithTheHat: Hope you like this chapter too.**

**OrihimeKurosakiInoue: Thank you! I will. Hopefully I can finish this story by next month!**

**Mayuka: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**guest: Yeah, I had that feeling too but I'm pretty sure with everyone's support, Ichihime love will go on!**

**hallo: Yes! And I don't blame Orihime one bit. Ichigo's hollow is having a field day!**

**eragonfan117: Thank you so much for your wonderful review! Yeah, Rukia and Renji are going to be our mascots for this pairing more than ever in this story!**

**misa-chan: Thank you! Um...kind of. But it's more to do with an emotional level. If they feel any bit of retraction on their sexual attraction, they'll switch back. Hopefully this makes sense.**

**XxBlueRosexX: Hope for the laughter goes on! That's what I'm wishing for my readers. Thank you!.**

**Guest: Thank you! And let the heat go on!**

**nypsy: Don't worry, you're not alone. I've been a victim of that too unfortunately. But no matter how big or how small, every bit of support means a lot. Not just in fanfiction but everywhere we go. As for Ichihime, they're already head over heels with each other before the beginning of this story. They just weren't aware of it. And Kisuke, wouldn't have the heart to stop the two from fondling each other! Hope you like Renji, Rukia and the rest of the gang in this chapter. Next chapter, I think there'll be new cameos!**

* * *

><p>So. Awkward.<p>

Ichigo had avoided Orihime ever since the bathtub incident. He even resorted to sleeping in the living room. Things haven't been faring any better for Orihime. She was just as humiliated and ready to die from shame.

**God king, you only have to wait for 4 more days now. Stop moping.**

Ichigo didn't even have the heart to argue with his annoying voice in his head. How could he ever face Orihime now? Love potion or not, he should've been able to exert more control over himself. He almost took advantage of poor innocent Inoue. Thankfully, they didn't go all the way. He would've never forgave himself, had he done so.

Orihime was angry at herself. Love potion or not, she shouldn't have taken advantage of poor innocent Kurosaki-kun. Even if Kurosaki-kun didn't feel the same affection about her, because of his noble kindness, he would've taken responsibility over his actions...and one thing Orihime could never tolerate is being a burden.

Urahara on the other hand was deep in concentration. He was pouring over formulas and experimenting with beakers in his lab. '_The poor fools_' he thought. He did tell them the truth. Well, a good part of the truth. He perhaps only forgot to tell them that the love potion only worked when both parties had strong mutual feelings. If Orihime and Ichigo did not like, maybe even love each other, the potion would have been as good as a dud can ever be. Now Urahara was very close to finding the antidote, but it would only work in one condition. Ultimately they would need to make _love_ to each other, but like he told them, they have to wait exactly a week. _Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo suddenly remembered something. <em>The picture!<em> Rukia and Renji are so dead, more dead than they ever were. How could they even think about doing such a thing. He was upset, not because they took a picture of him in a compromising position but because they took a picture of Inoue in a compromising one. He could understand naughty pranks directed towards him but to pull them on someone so kind and innocent like Inoue was another matter. He might've failed yesterday, but today he was going to protect Inoue's dignity!

Orihime also remembered something. _The picture!_ She honestly and_ guiltily_ didn't mind the picture. _I'm such a pervert!_ She hid her face in disbelief, but it was the truth. However, she couldn't let Kuchiki-san and Renji-kun to do that to Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun was too noble and innocent to have pictures of him like that floating around. She was going to protect Kurosaki-kun's reputation!

* * *

><p>Renji was actually a bit worried. It seems like their teasing went a little too far. Sure, at the time, it was extremely hilarious ticking off the berry around like that but the more he thought about it, they were going too far.<p>

"Rukia, I think we should burn those pictures."

"WHAT?" Rukia yelled. "No way! It's too good to be true!"

"But...don't you think it's a little mean to go public with those?"

"Who said anything about going public?" Rukia flashed Renji and evil grin. "We're going to put these into much better effect than that! We're going to blackmail him!." When Renji still looked concerned, Rukia added. "Of course, I won't blackmail him for anything bad! It's for his own good. I mean, he's so dense that not unless we trap him and Orihime naked inside a small closet, nothings ever going to happen!" Suddenly a look of epiphany hit Rukia. "Speaking of which, that's a very good idea!"

"Oh boy, this is actually getting worse." Renji muttered to himself.

"Oh boy, this is actually getting better!" Rukia was jumping up and down in excitement.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was nearly there. On the way, to his house, he thought of an excuse to go to his room. All in all, he was still Orihime in his father's eyes. He rang the doorbell. The door flung open to reveal a tall jovial man.<p>

"Orihime-chan!" He cheered. "What brings such a pretty girl like you to the Kurosaki household?" Isshin winked. He already knew of the little crush his son harboured for this young maiden. He was proud of his son's choice. Masaki too would've been happy. "Unfortunately Ichigo's not here at the moment. He's at Urahara's place." This would keep Ichigo happy.

"Um..." Ichigo did his best imitation of Orihime. "I'm actually here to see Kuchiki-san."

"Oh." Isshin hid his disappointment. His son's crush was turning into an unrequited one. "Rukia's upstairs! Before you go up, do you want anything to drink? Orange juice?"

"That's okay. Thank you." Ichigo attempted a trademark Orihime smile. It must've been very convincing for Isshin waved and returned to the TV.

When Ichigo went inside his room, he never in his mind would've expected what came next. A duct tape slapped over his mouth while someone jumped on him. Soon he found himself gagged and bounded.

"Okay, Rukia, you take care of the rest over here. I'll go get Orihime." Renji said. Ichigo's eyes widened. He tried to yell but it was no use. Suddenly he felt his pants being taken off. _What the? _

Rukia was stripping him! Or actually stripping Orihime's body, which didn't help the situation any bit.

**I like where this is going. We get to see princess naked again!**

"Oh wow. Look at those boobies!" Rukia said as she took off Orihime's bra. "They're even strawberry print! Ichigo, you're so going to thank us next time you see us!"

_You midget! What do you think you're doing?_

After discarding every item of clothes, Rukia threw Ichigo inside the closet.

Just moments later, Orihime appeared with Renji at the window.

"Oh no, where's Kurosaki-kun? Is he alright?" Orihime asked in worry. That was when the duo attacked her and went on to the same procedure. This time, Renji did the discarding of clothes while Rukia waited outside.

And sooner or later, Orihime and Ichigo were trapped inside the closet together. After about ten minutes the ropes and tape disappeared magically. That was when they started pounding the closet door.

"It's no use." They heard Renji's voice. "We got those tapes and ropes from Urahara's shop. They've been magically timed to disappear after a certain amount of time."

"And we soundproofed the closet, so no one can hear you." Rukia's voice said.

"Have fun you two!"

**King, you should really follow her advice. **His hollow smirked.

Ichigo facepalmed himself. This was not turning out the way that he planned. He couldn't even face Orihime when clothed. How was he suppose to face her when he's naked? He tried to stay with much difficulty as far away as he can. It was not working. He never knew he owned such long legs until now. To his surprise, even through the dark, he could faintly see an erection hovering between his body's legs. _Did that mean Inoue's turned on?_

"Ow. It hurts." Orihime said with a recognized look of pain. No matter how much she tried to hide it, she felt so horny at the moment. It wasn't her fault that she was taking in the situation. She was naked in Kurosaki-kun's body and yesterday she had seen every inch of this body. Right now, the embarassing organ was extremely painful and angry.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He too felt extremely turned on. He could feel the nipples on this body erect painfully. Without being concious of it, his hand travelled to his chest. He was grabbing both breasts in no time. He felt sudden pleasure but it only aggravated the situation. For some reason, it was not him but Orihime moaning. Before they knew it, they were back in their own bodies. It took just a second for the situation registering on Ichigo, he was not touching Orihime's breasts on his body but his grips were on Orihime.

This was really bad. He was half ready to pull himself away from Orihime but when Orihime gripped his arm, his mind went blank. In no time, they were kissing and pawing every inch of each other.

However, a sudden memory snapped them out of their actions.

_"__you guys have five more days to wait"_

They were in real trouble. Five more painful days until this is over. Ichigo groaned. His erection was stiff as ever.

**Ask her to take care of it. I'm pretty sure she will. And Clogs only said you can't shag her.**

_You fucking weirdo. I can't ask Inoue to do something dirty._

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry. It hurts doesn't it?" Orihime said with worry.

"Uh...it's okay. It's not your fault." Ichigo blushed.

"Let me help you." Orihime said.

**She's perfect. She can even read minds!**

"Orihime, I'll be alright."

"Kurosaki-kun, just tell me what to do." Orihime added sheepishly. "I've read about it inside one of Rangiku-san's books, but I've never done it before..."

"Inoue! I've never done it either!" Ichigo blurted out. Ichigo was going to ask her why on earth would she think he'd have done something like that but he felt something warm enclose his lower region. Oh lord. He couldn't think of anything but a feeling of pleasure coursing through him.

Orihime knew she would never have the guts to do something so bold without the potion. She honestly had no idea what to do other than reading about it. It said that it's suppose to be similar to suckling a lollipop. That was in fact, the description in Rangiku's deceptive book. Orihime only came across it because Rangiku told her it held secret recipes. Only she forgot to mention they were secret recipes for lovemaking! When a thick liquid erupted from the tips, Orihime stopped. It seemed like the erection was gone. Orihime smiled at Ichigo who only returned a stunned face.

**Princess, I love you!**

Before another awkward sets of words could be muttered between the two, they were interrupted with the bustlings sounds of people coming into Ichigo's room.

"Hey Ichigo! You're dad said you're in your roo..." That sounded like Keigo's voice and indeed it was. Keigo's sole attention was on several pieces of clothes scattered on the floor. And they were strawberry printed.

"Uh...guys, do you think those belong to Ichigo?" Keigo asked uncertainly. Mizuiro's reaction was only that of his phone beeping as he quickly texted. Tatsuki on the other hand, was sporting a look that closely resembled a volcano, moments before its eruption.

"No. They don't belong to Ichigo! But I think I know whom they belong to." Tatsuki in fact, saw those undergarments sometimes in the girl's changeroom. They happen to be her best friend's favorite pair.

"ICHIGO! You sicko! When I find you, I'm going to tear you apart until I get an acceptable answer!" Tatsuki bellowed.

Ichigo and Orihime shrivelled at the sound of anger in Tatsuki's voice.

"She sounds so mad." Orihime whispered. Ichigo nodded. He knew Tatsuki had anger management problems but he never heard the dojo champion so mad.

"Tatsuki, I'm pretty sure, Inoue-san will be just as able to provide an explanation." Mizuiro's voice was probably the closest to reason as they could be. Keigo's eyes widened to an extreme.

"You mean, those belong to...Orihime chan?" It seemed like this was the day hit the jackpot. Just moments before Keigo was able to reach the strawberry printed undergarments, Tatsuki landed a kick on his rear.

"Let's just go to the arcade and talk to Ichigo on another day." Tatsuki said as she grabbed Keigo's collar.

"But..." Keigo whimpered.

"That's a great idea, Tatsuki." Mizuiro said as he punched in something else to his cellphone.

Ichigo and Orihime finally let the breath they were holding out. Suddenly Orihime realized something and felt incredibly stupid once she did. She realized they were in Ichigo's closet! She fidgeted her way through several items of clothes that were hanging and found two t-shirts.

"Here you go Kurosaki-kun. Some clothes."

As Ichigo reached out to retrieve the item of clothing, a white flash of light engulfed them.


End file.
